cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Fihr Crogall
Summary Fihr Crogall, or the Crocodile Men, are a Fellbreed tribe who appear to be crocodiles bred with men. Some Fihr Crogall are more beasts than men. Some are crocodolian, with human heads. Others will have blended limbs with crocodile faces. Despite their terrifying appearance, the Crogall are a peaceful people. History The Crogall's heritage is unclear. They have remained hidden in dense swamp, in a nearly impenetrable bay noted for its hidden sand bars, mosquitoes, and sickness-inducing air. Little is recorded of the Crocodile Men until the Second Empire era, when explorers from the Tigr Riethe returned home speaking of "monstrous scaled men, who swam like snakes, and lived in heaps of rotten leaves." Society and Governance The Crogall function as a matriarchy. Due to their numerous forms, any female able to bear young is holds the highest status. There is apparently a queen, but little is known of her or her line. The Crogall royalty do little governing. There is plenty of suitable swamp and food for their subjects. The only issue they dictate is common defense--a more critical problem of late. Men, Women, Eggs and Young Most Crogall men live autonomous, isolated lives. If they are fortunate to mate, the men can be found tending birthing mounds, and raising young. Those less fortunate either continue to search for a partner, or are conscripted to serve the Queen. Crogall women have the power. With as many as 30 suitors at a given time, a woman does not have to farm or fish for herself. When she has selected a mate, he is tasked with building a birthing mound. Crogall bear 20-30 eggs in the mound. Few survive. The remaining young who do are cared for by the father. Religion and Magic The Crogall worship indigenous water and animal gods. Clerics are few, and solely women. A rare few are gifted with innate magic. Both are born only from the Great Mound. Most Crogall see little use for magic. Glamer spells have no effect on their reptilian minds. Transformation spells fail as well. Other spells work strangely or not at all. And most magical items or potions either don't fit their frames, or are indigestible. Language The Fihr Crogall language is a deeply complex mixture of spoken word, signing, and sub-audible groans (conducted through water). Because of their various body types, most of the Crogall can only speak 2/3 of the complete language. The language is ancient, with the appearance of loan-words from Eletauri, elven dialects, Cete, Tygr Riethe, and most recently, Midian languages. Trade The Crocodile Men have rarely traded. But as the need for weapons has increased, the Crogall have started selling rare fish and shed scales to the Crogmot merchants as spell components or trinkets. Pets Most Crogall have several caimans and crocodiles around as pets. These pets serve to drive off predators from fish farms and grazers from vegetable plots. The crocodiles have some rudimentary training: they can come when called; and attack on command. Warfare Although peaceable by nature, the Crogall have begun to raise an army. A crocodile-man army could be a potent force. Many have natural body armor. Others have significant natural weapons. All could be fearsome warriors in their natural environment. However, the Crogall army now stands as a disorderly mess. They have no metal weapons. They have no generalship and, although 1,000 fighters have been conscripted, all are farmers. Fewer than a 100 can be expected to show at any given time. The Crogall's best advantage has been in guarding their borders. Their scouts are almost invisible. They can report of incursions without leaving their post, using a sub-audible groan that carries for miles in the swampy water. Location Fihr Crogall encompasses the lands and mangrove swamps of the Bahia Crocod. Estimated Numbers 20,000 souls Known Towns The Fihr Crogall have no towns as such. They live in family mounds that look like massive compost piles with tunnels. Every 20 years the Crogall gather to make a Morduhuma, or "Great Mound." Within it the Croghall dig galleries, some to bury their dead, some to mate and lay eggs. From these eggs are born the clerics and wizards of the Crocodile Men. Allies The Crocodile Men are loosely allied with the Eletauri as well as the Tygr Riethe. Members of each nation may travel through the other's lands freely. Foes The Fihr Crogall are wary of the Aurochkrieger and the Greater Midian Empire to the north. They have been steadily expanding into southern Leviatha for decades, causing great worry for the Crocodile Men. Characters Category:Cultures